


The Galaxy's Heart

by Digigal_transbian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Time Gem Fusion, Fluff, Gem Fusion, Gen, Post-Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: After Steven's monstrous transformation, those present comfort Steven and fuse by accident.OrWhat happens when fifteen people fuse.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	The Galaxy's Heart

In a flash of light, Steven shrunk down back to his normal size.

He sat in the Cluster's giant hand, a blanket draped over his body enough to cover everything.

Groggily, he looks around, trying to process exactly where he is. The sound of the ocean waves grounds him in reality. Gulls fly overhead, a familiar sound he's grown used to over the years. The salty scent of the sea fills his nose as he comes back to reality.

The first thing he sees when he comes to is Connie. Next to her are Garnet, who is smiling gently, and Greg, trying not to cry tears of joy. Directly behind them sits Yellow and White Diamond with concern and relief gracing their faces. Blue Diamond sits just barely out of the corner of his eyes, but he can tell she's relieved too. To the left of them, Lapis, Bismuth, Pearl, Peridot, and Amethyst smile at him with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

He sits up.

He tries to say something, anything. He wants to ask what happened, he wants to tell them how much he needs help, he tries so hard to say anything, but he barely gets a single word out.

Instead of Lion licking his face, Greg moves in to give a comforting hug, followed by Connie and Garnet. The rest of the Crystal Gems join in on the side with Spinel. The Diamonds look amongst themselves and shrink down to roughly the size of Garnet as they join in the big group hug.

They don't notice their gems glowing in sync, chiming a tune that sings in perfect harmony together. They also don't notice as all their bodies glow the same colors, liquefying and blending together. They don't notice as they fuse, glowing a blinding rainbow light that causes gems to squint all the way in Little Homeworld. Even Lars could see the glow from orbit, after having flown back towards Earth after Padparadscha said that Steven would transform into a monster and would need his friends a minute after he transformed.

The massive mass of liquid rainbow light sinks back into the ground, right into the hole the Cluster's gem resides in. A solid and iridescent bubble forms around the mass as it floats itself through the Earth and back to the surface, phasing through the rock like it isn't there.

In Little Homeworld, gems look on as a bubble that looks like one of White Diamond's slowly rises out of the ocean.

In Beach City, the townies watch on in awe as where the monster once was is now replaced by a gargantuan bubble, larger than the Diamonds' ships combined.

In the Sun Incinerator, Lars and the Off Colors watch with bated breath as the iridescent rainbow bubble emerges from the ocean. Captain Lars rises to his feet as the light dims and the form of the fusion takes shape. Padparadscha brushes the hair away from her sunset orange eye and Flourite's six eyes focus in on the fusion as the crew of the ship stares where the light once was.

The bubble fades away, the blinding rainbow light shining as bright as a star. When it finally dims to a faint glow, the fusion's form can be made out only faintly. Their form is humanoid, but only barely. Their body is surrounded by rings, each radiating a different aura and covered in eyes. Some rings are ablaze, others shrouded in sparks, some seem to flow like water while others glow incomprehensibly bright. Inside the rings, their body ebbs and flows, taking a humanoid shape with no features beyond their hair, cape, and simplistic robes.

Their hair floats in five swirling arms, forming a spiral behind them. Their cape shines like a galaxy. Their eyes hold rainbow pupils, shaped like diamonds and their outfit flows in an unseen breeze. Countless translucent layers form their long, flowing skirt, each layer a different color of the rainbow and catching the light beautifully. 

Five gems sit in their chest, three gems sit in their head, two gems sit in their upper back, they have a gem on two of their hands as well as a single gem in their navel.

They are Steg, they are Stevonnie. They are Rainbow Zirconia. They are Obsidian and they are Tetrehedrite. They are a Pink Diamond Geode and they are all of this and more.

They are a thousand names and a thousand voices, singing in perfect harmony.

A spike of panic centers around the smaller, tear shaped gem on their back. The rest of their gems hum to comfort the smaller back gem, and the spike of panic fades away.

Giddiness rises up around the triangular gem in their forehead. The gems in their palms match the giddy exuberance of the peridot.

They are a song.

They are a symphony.

The pearl, amethyst, ruby, and sapphire light up light up as they start to speak, their sound a song as it rings smoothly through the atmosphere. An unheard piano, bass, drum, and synth become heard from the gems in their voice. The sound of a violin playing an A Major seventh balances itself with the sounds of faint chiptune amongst the other gems' song.

" _Here we are in the future. Here we are in the future and it's bright. Nothing to fear, no one to fight, I can't believe we've come so far; happily ever after here we are!_ "

The bismuth glows as an unheard electric guitar becomes faintly heard from the gem, alongside the rest of the background symphony.

" _When has it been easy? Hasn't it always been hard to be us? When you go against the grain, there's always somebody around you can't trust. That's why we've got to have each other-_ "

The blue diamond luminates gently as their voice and tune shifts again, cutting off the bismuth. An E Major seventh chord drones softly under the growing symphony on a distantly quiet lyre.

" _My little reason why… I'll never make you cry. Oh, I have got the sweetest things to tell you every day. My little reason why… You make me want to try loving you._ "

The lone gem in their belly glows teal as the song they sing shifts another time. An unheard set of bells joins the now heard symphony.

" _Here comes a thought that might alarm me. What someone said and how it harmed me. Something I did that failed to be charming. Things that I said are suddenly swarming and, oh. I'm losing sight. I'm losing touch. All these little things seem to matter so much that they confuse me._ "

The lapis lazuli gem on their back glows, wings of galactic rainbow water sprouting from their back, unheard celeste heard through the gently flowing water.

" _I know that there's something residing, a terror deep inside me. I couldn't understand how you could be so bold. Maybe I'll find myself smiling on that distant shore. Maybe I'm not alone._ "

The yellow diamond glows as a B Major seventh chord joins in through a quietly strong chello monotonously.

" _Let's make a plan of attack; start looking forward and stop looking back! Ohh, yes, of course, we still love her, and-_ "

The peridot glows, cutting off the yellow diamond's song and taking over with their own. The sound of a once unheard digital sine wave vibrates under their voice.

" _I guess we're already here, I guess we already know. We've all got something to fear, We've all got nowhere to go. I think you're all INSANE! But I guess I am too… Anybody would be if they were stuck on Earth with you._ "

The gem in their belly glows a milky brown. An acoustic guitar gently vibrates with the rest of the once unheard instruments.

" _High above an endless sea, No one brought us here but me. Every step and every choice, it's my fault, it's my thought, it's my words, it's my voice!_ "

The white diamond in their forehead radiates a faint white light as an F Sharp Major seventh rings through a faint harp steadily.

" _And there's a pain you can't imagine, a special kind of torture you can feel, a cut that bleeds from somewhere deep inside you, a past regret you can't heal. And no one guesses all the while your praying that screaming little stranger in your arms might just grow up and save you after all._ "

The upside down spinel in their chest glows as the song tapers off gently, a mellotron joining the mix softly.

" _Today, right here, right now,_ " They drift off with a gentle smile, " _I already feel found._ "

A single tear slowly slips down their face, hitting the ocean and causing it to glow like a distant galaxy. The damage the earth has received heals. Oceanic pollution fading away as if it was never there, coral reefs regaining all of their colors, the damage humanity has done becoming undone in a cosmic light.

Two new gems appear on their body, one on the back of their left hand, and the other on their belly.

'Light from my light.' The colossal fusion thinks to themself as new gems begin dotting their form left and right, before finally a single gem manifests itself in their solar plexus, holding the light and love of a galaxy.

A smile graces their face as they close their eyes, tilting their head to the sky peacefully.

☆◇☆

The inside of the fusion's mind is busy.

Steven looks around the mental plane and spots a veritable sea of gems in front of him. From each gem, he can feel a wave of emotion crashing into him, from each fusion, he can feel a torrent. 

Amethyst. His fellow worst gem. He can feel an endless well of sisterly love radiating from her gem as she wipes tears out of her eyes.

Pearl. The closest thing he's ever had to a mom. He can feel regrets only a mother would have rolling off of her like waves. She was there for him where Rose, Pink, couldn't be. Her motherly loves flows from her like petals on a graceful breeze.

Ruby. Her familial love for him burns like an eternal flame. Sapphire. Love radiates from her like an arctic breeze. Their emotions blend naturally together, and from them both it feels like a powerful surge of lightning pouring into him.

Peridot. The hyperactive inventor. She was always so easy to talk to, just like the rest of the B Team. He can feel the sense of family flowing out of her like a steady charge.

Lapis Lazuli. She always seemed to understand the heavy emotions. Before he started his self isolation of "nothing's wrong", she would always be the one he went to when he needed someone to understand his heavy emotions. She always understood him. Because of him, she was freed from the mirror, she was helped through her pain from Malachite, she was given safety and freedom that she had never known before. Her caring affection for him flows from her like a gentle stream.

Bismuth. She always gave the best hugs. He can feel her regrets at the attempted shattering she tried when she first formed, and the deep seeded thankfulness for his forgiveness radiating off of her like heat from the forge.

Spinel. He can feel her immense regrets for the time she tried to poison the earth and leave him to die alone on a barren world, as well as her thankfulness for the kindness she received from him.

Blue Diamond. She was the first to beleive he wasn't Pink Diamond, and of all the Diamonds, she's easily the best to deal with. Her emotions pour off of her like an underwater ocean wave.

Yellow Diamond. Her grief led to countless abominations, forced fusions and geoweapon alike. Pain and guilt and thankfulness for a chance to make things right radiate off her like a field of static.

White Diamond. He feels a well of regrets that seems to stretch on forever flowing from her, an endless stream of silent apologies from her gem like light and warmth from the stars above. Beyond the regrets, he feels a coiling thankfulness wrapping around him like a blanket for giving her a second chance instead of just bubbling her after she took over his friends.

The Cluster. The forced fusion made by Yellow during the gem war. He can feel a million minds come together as one as they pour their thankfulness into Steven. Without him, they would be in endless pain and lost forever, listening to the whims of a heartbroken Diamond on an endless warpath. Because of him, they can now heal, and she can be her.

Connie. His best friend, hopefully girlfriend in the future. He can feel a deep well of love steadily emanating from her. She gazes at the back of her hand, where a teal gem with a silky smooth cabochon cut sits. She runs her fingers over the back of the gem and knows that it's a Turquoise.

Greg. His father. Steven can feel the regrets of the father that could have done more, and the love and respect of a father who raised a good man. Greg looks at his belly, where a milky brown gem with 5 facets rests. In the back of his mind, he knows the gem is a Gregoryite despite not knowing that gem even existed in the first place. The father feels an even deeper connection to his son's world.

Beyond them, he can see every one of their fusions, every possible combination of the 15 people involved in their fusion. Mixed among them, fusions he can't recognize smile and laugh, revelling in their existence.

Opal, Sardonyx, Sugilite, and Alexandrite stand in front of him. Turquoise, Cobalt, Titanite, and Iridescent Labradorite stand to his left. Green Diamond, Champagne Diamond, Ice Diamond, and Mint Diamond stand to his right. His dad and Connie stand to either side of him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulders.

Even further beyond them, he sees his fusions, and every combination of them. So many fusions he can and can't name stand off in the distance, their eyes all focused on him.

In the farthest depths of the fusion's mindscape, the full form of the gigantic fusion stands, smiling down on their components. Looking closer at the figure's shoulder, he sees a small pink dot. The dot leaps towards the middle of the group, right in front of Steven and the others.

Pink Steven, Stephan.

His pink counterpart looks right at him, face unmoving. Diamond eyes locked with human ones. The gems and fusions look on in bated breath as Stephan confronts Steven.

"We're worth it, all of it." Is all that the pink gem says before he walks back into the crowd, towards the gargantuan fusion in the far back.

Steven opens his mind to the others, letting them all in for the first time in ages, creating an endless feedback loop of love and care that he could drown happily in. Worlds coming together in a cosmos without hatred.

Unseen to anyone, Stephan whispers in the massive fusion's ear.

The massive fusion outstretches an arm, drawing the attention of everyone.

"A gift, light from my light." Their voice sings through the mindscape with a perfect and gentle symphonic harmony, stars like diamonds in their eyes.

From their hand, a swirling light is summoned, reminiscent of the cosmos the gems were born in. The ground becomes space, their feet standing in a peaceful sky.

Opal, Sugilite, Sardonyx, Smoky Quartz, Sunstone, Rainbow Quartz, Hematite, Alexandrite, Morganite, Onyx, and Obsidian are washed over by the swirling cosmic rainbow.

Turquoise, Cobalt, Titanite, Charoite, Electrum, Titanium, Tourmaline, Purpurite, Iridescent Labradorite, Pyrite, and Tetrehedrite are struck with the warm glow of the light.

Diamonds in Green, Champagne, Ice, Violet, Orange, Rose, Mint, Lilac, Gold, Black, and Rainbow colors are poured over like diamond stars in cosmic light.

Below them, quasars shine through the endless night.

All of the fusions struck with the blindingly warm light of the gargantuan fusion lose brief control of their forms, a shiver rolling through their gems, before restabilizing as something more with a new gem on their forms. Gems appear on the gargantuan fusion's form, scattered and glinting against the light of the sun.

They focus the same power on themself before stabilizing their existence. A final gem cut in the shape of a star tetrahedron appears, swirling with the light of the cosmos on their solar plexus and symbolizing the first goddess of gemkind, the goddess of the eternal quantum foam that the universe was born in, from which the first elements formed.

They are the divine in microcosm, free and eternal and powerful.

Deep inside them, they know that they will never stop existing, not unless shattered. They will always exist, they will always be free. Everything is one in their beauty.

Their light is full of love and endless possibilities.

☆◇☆

They are a galaxy.

They are a universe.

They are love.

They are a family.

They are the love of a father.

They are the love of a sister.

They are the love of mothers many.

They are the love of grandmothers.

They are the love of friends.

They are the love of healing. They are change and growth infinite potential. They are grief and pain and forgiveness all as one. They are the love of all for one and the love of one for all.

They are the power of a Diamond, the radiance of a galaxy. They see the ever changing present and never ending future and watch with a smile as the future is bright. 

They are the love of a family, of a father and mothers and grandmothers all. They are the love of a sister of circumstance and an aunt who bends iron. They are the love of cousins who take to the skies and old friends who once were sore. 

They are the Galactic Diamond Geode, one of a kind and all kinds of love.


End file.
